A maddian story
by xxxEMILYxxxBARSandMELODY
Summary: hasn't gotthe same plot but please read
1. maddian reunites

Hi i am new to this so please give tips as i go along

Maddy pov

i have been in the wild for at least 7 months and had enough of people calling me and me parents 'Tamed people' jana,bryn and ceri are the only ones who care and listen to me "Hey maddy,jana wants to se you by the lake its important" its hard not to love bryn hes such a joy to be around "Thanks bryn" he skipped of into the woods Don't go to far bryn!" "you sound like my mother!" i couldn't help but laugh. I found jana by the bank "Hi jana,you summond me?" i could tell she was sad about somthing "Look,mads i can tell your not happy here you must go back home,i hate seeing you like this" immediately felt bad i could have at least looked happy that im here with jana "im so sorry jana" she gives me a look as if to say your parents know i head of to find rhydian and hoped to see shan and tom aswell.

i reached stoney bridge and got to the school gate and saw rhydian with some girl thy hugged and a tar slipped down me cheek and i went to our tree and sobbed i caught a faint sent of rhydian from the wind..."rhydian!" i shouted i wad frustrated cos i can smell him,but not see him"mads?"then i saw him "who else" i ran up to him and gave him a hug we looked up at each other "whose you girlfriend?!" He looked at me "if you mean Maria who is my friend she just moved here"

Rhydian pov will be next hope you liked this thee will be maddian in the next one the chapter will defo be longer


	2. Maddys back and naughty

rhydians P.O.V

Today was crap, just like all others without maddy, and I do have a new friend, not a wolfblood her name is maria, she preffers to be called mia, wer in art class and I just switch off in art, I like to draw maddy in wolf form, and I have one drawing wich is her in human form, I drew that when I first came here, not drawn another since. "Rhydian, could you draw the out line if my face please im not great at art" I took her pencil and drew the out line of her face, she reminds me a bit like mads, but mia isn't as beautiful "thankyou Rhydian your a good friend" mia has a heart like shan, hard shell, but soft cente, maddy takes after emma, "Rhydian, are you ok, you seem a bit...not with it, is every thing ok?" told you, just what Shannon would say tom is the one who is there for you no matter what, a bit like mads, I need to stop this, shes never going to come back "yea mia, just missing mads that's all" oops, I never told her about maddy "whos maddy, is that just an ecuse so you don't have tell me" I lose it "MADDY IS MY BESTEST FRIEND WHO HAD TO LEAVE COS OF SOME ONE ACCUSING HER OF SOMTHING THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!" I immedietly regret shouting at her "im so sorry Rhydian I didn't realise, you never told me about maddy, she obviously very important to you, do you want to talk about it?" im so lucky shes not the one to give up "no thanks I am sorry" I notice the silence and the stares, mia saved me "haven't you all got something else to do but poke your noses in" she signals shan and tom over "stil missing mads?"  
"you bet he is shes been gone for 4 months" I suddenly feel empty inside, oh how I hate this feeling "Rhydian I am sure she will come back, she probably feels just like you" shes probably right but why cant I believe her? the bell goes and we walk out side and we wave tom and shan good-bye, mia hugs me, I hug her back and I go in the woods to find maddy there... "maddy? is that you or are you a halusination" she looked upset and angry I wonder why I am bout to find out "I don't think youd care any more since you have a new girl friend!"  
"WHAT! I don't have a new girl friend!"  
"don't lie to me, I just saw you hug her"  
"maria, who is just my friend by the way hugged me in a friendly way" she just looked upset and she dropped to the floor laughing, she has a sharp mood swing "Rhydian I was messing with you, and you fell for it!" oh my god! "WELL GOOD! nice to see you too, now come here I need a hug!" I squeezed her as I didn't want to let go of her "ugh! ugh! your choking me!" oops. we gazed at each other and leand in to a soft kiss and mads deepend it, shes good at this, I just mean her lips are a fit perfect for myne, I sat down and she sat in between my legs facing me, with her legs around my waist "I love you...so much" she said imbetween the kisses "I...love you to" I managed to breath out, lets just say were just catching up on the kisses we missed.

we were at my house with no one home, we went up stairs with my lips connected with maddys and I put her on the bed and lay over the top of her and clothes were chuked on the floor, we both had no clothes on and I had enterd mads and she moand in my mouth a bit, I did the same an traild kisses up and down her neck there was going to be consequencesi the morning, we just hadn't the deceny to think what could start to grow inside, and im not sure I could love something that would hurt maddy...

* * *

**Rhydian will act like Edward in twilight during maddys pregnancy, you will know if you have seen twilight breaking dawn prt1  
please R&R and tel me what you think and tel me if you think I should make it longer, I will try and make the rest as long as I can manage**


	3. death always finds me, maddy

maddys P.O.V

Rhydian hasn't realy been very supportive, you see this wolfblood will be the most powerful wolf the world has seen since 5000 yrs, you see rhydian can now read my mind and has found im a lot more human then wolf and this wolf could kill me and since rhydian and I are bound, the male is the more powerful one, what has happened to him is that as soon as we were bound, he changed into a vawolire that's a wolf cross vampire and also human to hide It all hes not a monster BEFORE YOU SAY HE IS. "you are ok, you haven't punctured anything" im lucky mrs Vaughn is a doctor "yet"  
"rhydian" hes in one...again "its breaking her bones now, ITS CRUSHING YOU ON THE INSIDE OUT" hes always angry with me, "Rhydian" why is he so angry with me "tell her wht you told me, tell her "michelle tell me, its alright"  
"the feitus isn't compatable with your body, its to strong and its stopping you by the hour I cant stop it and I cant slow it down" whod of thought a baby vawolire would kill me "Rhydian, im sorry"  
"I cant live without you"  
"you wont your gonna have a part of me, hell need you..."  
"you honestly think I could love or even tolerate iff it killed you"  
"its his fault, I mean you have to accept who he is"  
"BECAUSE YOUV GIVEN ME NO CHOICE! MADDY WERE SUPPOSED TO PARTNERS remember, but youv decide this on your own, youv decided toy leave me"  
"don't see it that way"  
"well I have no other way to see it cos its me whol lose you, and I don't choose that, I don't choose that" he walks out and slams the door

Time skip

* * *

my dad calls and im on the couch

Dad:maddy?

me:dad its me

Dad:so your ok now then eh? you do sound better

Me:i am, I feel much better

Dad:ok the important thing is that your better and your coming home soon right

Me:ok dad I don't want you to freakout, but...im going to a medical center in switzerland

Dad:what?! no no no no your not what are you I thought you said you were better!

Me:i am

Dad:no mads im getting on a plane no

Me:no I wont let you I would be better by the time you got there any way

Dad:i I I don't no

Me:dad don't come, picture me healthy, like im sitting on a couch with you eating pizza or some thing

Dad:you want me to visualise

Me:they say that helps (I see Rhydian) look dad I gotta go ok

Dad:maddy

Me:i love you

Dad:maddy! (I cut the phone off)

"Im sorry iv been so angry" I smile "its my falt Rhydian, you shouldn t have to apolagise to me, you were just letting off some steam, yes I have seen red eyes and veins from you but perfectly natural for someone like you" I tried to reassure him "Iv left you alone in this" I desided to talk in mind  
**  
mind conversation:**  
'yes true but you cant help it im so so so sorry for causing you pain'  
'maddy please don't blame your self I had no real reason to be angry with you, it was my doing aswell cos you cant just magicaly get pregnant with a vampire baby'

**End of mind convo  
**"I love you rhydian I know you love me too" he starts to act weird "what was that? say something else"  
"whats going on"  
"I can hear him in mind" I look at him whilts he runs a hand over my swollen stomache "he loves you maddy" this has completely made my day icant believe he loves me omg omg omg! I hope he loves rhyds to "he loves us both" well that's good.

**WEEK LATER  
** "maddy could deliver as early as tonight we need to hunt and then we could possibaly keep her alive until rhydian makes the change to her, this will realy give her the chance to stay wolfblood bubbt there is great risk she could die as this baby is more stronger than her whole body put together" they think im asleep but I am wide awake listning to them chatting about me "even iff rhydian does make the change it is still possible she dies" why am I so hazardous all the time iv been nin more near deathy situations then my years on this earth I could died and its rhydian have to pay, I don't deserve him not at all.

* * *

**for the next one im aiming for 2000 words, sorry this is realy late, been in hospital, got vowl sindrone :-(**

** R&R :-)**


	4. end of a life, begining of a new one

**ok peeps, here goes 2000 words soz if it int im wachin corrie catch up amd to keep confusion away, rhydians foster mum dunt no rhydians change**

Rhydian P.O.V

Its been months since the last hunt and mads is gonna have the killer baby, I am used to the idea of having this baby maddys right, this baby will be apart of her and with emma and Daniel far from home, were on our own, maddy is asleep and im stood up with Michelle on the couch, why does the legand have to be true im not even human any more, nor wolf I am the myth, the legand, the vampire an immortal monster, frozen at 17, dead, I am the danger I don't deserve maddy not at all

michelle P.O.V

I am maddys doctor, with them being wolfbloods its hard to give her medication for pain relief last time she had an allergy to the pills when she went beast hunting with Shannon and it made her wolf out, and she couldn't controll it "Michelle!" rhydian shouted me "wha is it rhydian?"

"maddy needs blood" duty calls "here you go"

"He likes it" i roll my eyes "ahhhh o!" her back bends rhydian catches her head just in time, she dropped it and its my fault

Maddys P.O.V

what the hell is happening to me my pain is exsagerated! I have pain in my stomach and my back, they put me on a bed type thing and rhydian cut my stomach "ahhhhh" i see rhydians mum, what the hell is she doing here she sees the blood and comes up to me at vampire speed rhydian jumps at her and drags her out and cnes back at vampire speed he starts to bite me to get the baby out "ahhhhhh, ahhhhhh" i gasp in a painful way Michelle starts to talk it doesn't help with the amount of im in rhydian bites me one last time and gets my baby out hed ok, i am still in pain, but in to shocked to notice, i was wrong, the baby i pictured is not a boy but a girl, looks like its kylie "its kylie"

(gasp) "your beautiful" he gives her to me then my body makes a cracking sound (gasp in pain) "hamm" she starts to cry, i smile at rhydian and kylie before my time on this earth is over, blackness clouds me, im dead "MADDY!MADS!" how can i hear him can i realy be dead? He started pumping my chest to speed my heart up, he injected me with his venom "come on maddy you cant be dead! Your not dead, maddy! Wake up please" every word just makes me want to get up and tel him your not on your own, but in to weak

rhydian P.O.V

how the hell did i let this happen t maddy! She just wnt wake up, her heart beats, but its just no enough, mabey i came uld lbe kylie realy its my fault, i was a vampire before it all, its not the baby, somethings goin on out side "it will work, youl be alright baby" i wisper to her so its not realy a wisper "cerry, leave you are not going to hurt my family and...jana?"

"don't forget my pack!" i see this as a threat, my oldest family come from behind, when i say family i mean four peopl, Ryan, Emma maddys mum!(not one of them) Tina, jasper "were outnumbered" we start to fight i fight with Alric as theleader of my coven as hed alpha of his pack there was growling, they eventually come over us as they had the advantage of having more people, if mads was gonna wake up, now would be the time, she will be a pure vampire, iv turned my mads into a monster, i get a wave of strength and chuck alric onto the other pack "STOP! ITS OVER IF YOU KILL HER YOU KILL ME!" as i was by blood a member of there pack it would be breaking our most absolute law, cerry speaks up "hed right, by blood hed part of the pack, we would be breaking the 2nd rule!" they all tale paw back an run off, jana looks at me sympatheticaly and rushes to join her pack, shel ne back one day i can feel it

we all clean her bed and put a clean dress on her and brush her hair,i change my short since it has a lot of blood on it and i close her eyes then it started, her chest popped up, her cheeks filled, her face was beautiful and floorless, she was pale and Michelle put a small amount of blusher on to give her some color, her eyashers were beautiful, her arms heald and and took its natural shape, maddy was maddy again, but i have to admit shes a lot more beautiful with the change, then finaly, her heart took its last beat, shes...her flash open, pur red (white were it needs to be) shes back and shes staying!

Maddy P.O.V

I can see everything, from particals of dust to past the horizon! It was sp beautiful, then i see rhydian "your so beautiful" i smile and give a light laugh "I NEED BLOOD!" i new that was coming "lets go hunt" i couldn't resist it any longer we lean in a fast motion and we kiss (gasp of realisation) "kylie!?" i say he just disagrees...for the moment "you need to get your thirst under control, we need to hunt before you can even go near kylie" hed right, i might eat her hole! We sprint in the woods at vampire speeds i smell a human its climbing its so tempting he slips i het the sent of his blood i go for it, i rip him of the cliff and bite him rhydian jumps on me "MADDY!" Iv crossed a line "maddy you need to hunt soething that ist human" i hear a deer i run, we hide behind a rock and i see a mountain lion i jump on tje deer and kill it by drinking its blood the lion comes over then rhydian kills it and drinks it my first hunt wow! We get back and i see kylie in a mans arms "WHO ARE YOU!" rhydians eyebrows comes to the center "get of my baby!" rhydian tries to calm me but it doesn't work "don't rhydian i don't wanna hurt you!" i grab the intruder and chuck him out, i read his mind "YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER!"

"IT WAS NOT MY CHOICE" who the hell does he think he is! "SHES A BABY!"

"its not like that if it was rhydian would have already killed me if it was"

"stay away from her" he stared at me ""maddy i cant do that!" i punch him and he hits a tree i hear rhydian laughing but i was to occpied "all i want is for kylie to be safe happy, you want that too i no you do it makes sense please, she age, im like you but alive i can be a lover her protector" i reaslise kylie needs whats best fo her, even of it does take years for them to beable to be togther, kylies life starts here i wont let anyone or any thing stop that

Rhydian P.O.V

I stil cant believe maddys parents would be part of such thing, but now I have maddy back, and she cant really remember them well, its all good it seems we only have one enemy left, because time was slipping away, and the more the clock ticks, the less time we have, kylie was going through them growth spurts all the time and she dosent seem to stop growing, maddy has learnd to like ryan (he desided the right thing to do was join us) "wil this growing ever stop rhydian?" I really need to find a way to stop this, my only way is to find the tribes that I know, maybe find some answers "I have a solution, we visit the tribes that date date back years ago, they will have had happenings like this before

**Maddy P.O.V**

we have been travling for a few days now and me and rhydian have had to go without kylie as it would have been to dangerous for her, we have crossed another territory and ready for something to happen, when the alpha stopped us "what are you doing here?" he is big, and way to strong for me "leave immediately!"  
"we cant, were on a quest to save my..." he managed to stand taller, and I felt smaller then a puney little ant "I DONT CARE WHAT YOUR REASON IS, YOU ARE TRESSPASSING ON MY LAND, NOW LEAVE OR DO I HAVE TO CALL MT BEETA WOLVES!" rhydian speaks his brave voice that calmed me nearly entiley "let us through, we don't want any trouble from you" he smirked "im not breaking to rules for you... CONNER! AARON! MANIA!" oh god, they came, it must have half a split second, when they saw us, they ran up to us and with out warning grabbed rhydian "rhydian!" I shouted, all he said is "RUN SAVE YOUR SELF!" I spoke to him in mind before the alpha easily coverd my small frame  
**maddy: I wont leave without you**

**rhydian: youl just have to, theyl hurt you **

**maddy: they hurting you I can feel your pain through mind**

**rhydian: maddy look out!**

* * *

**(END OF MIND CONVO)  
**

Darkness filled my eyes, like black hole covering me, and I cant get out, I hope rhydian is ok...

**ok close to 2000 i am sorry it int 2000 words and most will realise it is identical to twilight, but i no bobby lock wood and aimee Kelly arnt that good but i love sket the movie so thought i would do my origanal idea, ther baby is named after my cousin thanks for reading! i updated this chp 2000**


	5. this is a new note, please read

I hace a new crossover called harry potter X wolfblood journry of love and peace, I would like you to check it out, I wil need at least 5 reviews if you want me to update it and, go back to to chp 4 on this story I have updated it!


End file.
